Pit Stop
by REMDreams
Summary: Dean has a mild panic attack for the first time while playing hide and seek with Sam in the middle of America. (One Shot)


**Pit Stop**

By

REMDreams

On nights when they were driving for hours on open highway the Winchester brothers sat in the back seat of their car, the windows down, casting a cool and constant breeze over their heads, the air fluttering their hair and disheveling their clothes, they sat with their eyes closed leaning on one another dreaming of their next adventure. Their father was behind the stirring wheel, his eyes red from lack of sleep, his grip loose, but firm on the wheel. After midnight he'd turn down the radio until it was a hum on the sound of the wind, and he eyes began to search for a place to pull the car over for the night. Exits zipped by, come close together, other's miles apart, until he found a truck stop. He took the off ramp and pulled into a truck stop a moment later. The car rumbled to a stop at the gas pump and he got out, leaving his boys in the back seat as he headed inside to pay for a full tank of gas and a midnight snack. Once the car and his stomach were full he drove around to the back with the trucks and parked alongside of the few 'follow' cars that convoyed with truckers if they had a long haul cross-country. He rolled up the windows and kicked his feet up on the bench seat. His eyes fluttered close a moment later and sleep followed instantly after. Another day had set for the Winchester family.

Sam was the first one to wake up. Usually because he was the first one to fall asleep. He stretched his limps slowly and peeked over at Dean was sleeping beside him with serious concentration. Although, the moment Sam sat up fully in his seat Dean's eyes opened wide and aware. They went straight to Sammy who was still looking at him. Now it was just them and their dad's snoring.

"You want breakfast?" Sam mouthed.

Dean nodded and carefully unlocked his door and opened it. Their dad didn't stir as they piled out of the car and walked the length of big eighteen wheelers parked in straight rows, with their windshields covered to block out light, to the main pit stop. The boys' first stop was the bathroom where they took a leak and splashed water on their faces. They'd wait for the dad to wake up to see if they could take a shower or just leave.

They walked the aisles of the small, but well stocked grocery section. Everything from candy and soda to chew tobacco and liquor were housed only feet apart. "What you want Sammy, I have ten bucks?"

"Can we get some apples?"

Dean grabbed two red-green apples from a basket near the front of the store. "What else? Something filling." Sam grabbed a bag of granola, a soft pretzel from the 'hot' section, and two bottles of water. "That it?"

Sam nodded and they went to check out. When they got back to the Impala their father was just turning over in his sleep. There was no telling how long he would sleep for so the boys sat on the trunk of the car and ate their breakfast.

"Here, Sammy." Dean said when they were toward the end of their unusually healthy breakfast. The older brother had produced two packs of chips and mini donuts. "Dessert." He grinned.

"You didn't buy this!"

Dean's smile dropped to a smirk. "'course I did. I got a discount. Five finger discount."

"Is that legal?"

"As long as you don't get caught it is." Dean put the donuts in Sam's hands. "Eat, you're really scrawny."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They bickered like that for a while until Sam had finished his food and Dean had scarfed his down his as well. It was well over an hour now but their father was still asleep in the front seat of the Impala and the boys were growing antsy.

"What now?" Sam asked as he watched a truck pull out of its tight parking spot and onto the main road. Its engine roared powerfully as it picked up speed and disappeared.

Dean bit his fingernail for a moment before he spat out a tiny slightly bloody tip. "We could play hide and seek?"

"Alright!" Sam jumped off the trunk and announced he would hide first. Dean hopped down and covered his eyes, his head down on the trunk, as he counted. It seemed like a good idea at the time but when he lifted his head and couldn't see Sammy a ping of horror struck his nerves. He kept a level head, like his father always told him too, and started to search for his younger brother. He checked around the car with quick precision before wondering away toward the rows of trucks. One of them hummed to life as he passed by and his mind quickly went into overdrive. Thinking maybe Sammy was somewhere on the rig. His chest tightened. He didn't want to play this game anymore.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. "SAMMY! GAME'S OVER!" He yelled. He glanced back at the Impala to see if his dad had woken up yet. Dean made a circle around the area, checking as many hiding areas as he could. He should have known better than to play this game here of all places. Sam was great at hiding. It was dad's number one instruction for him. Hide and be safe. He yelled his little brother's name again as panic began to set it. Had he lost his brother? What would dad do if he knew Sammy was missing? He'd be in so much trouble! Even if they had played this game hundreds of times before something was different about today. Dean started screaming now. He didn't care how much attention he was getting from truckers. He needed to find him!

His legs felt like jelly as he ran around searching until finally he heard someone call his name. His head nearly snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. Sam's head was peeking out of the outside STAFF closet.

Dean ran as fast as he could over to Sam and wrapped his arms around his small body. He was so freaking happy to see the little dude. He could cry. When he sniffed his nose he realized his eyes were a little wet. But boys don't cry. His father had taught him that. He dry heaved instead and pressed a kiss to Sam's ear and hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Dumb shit." Dean mumbled and got himself together before pulling away from Sammy. "Come on."

Sam was confused but remained quiet as he was led back to the car. By the time the car door was shut their father as just waking up. Both boys watched him rise and stretch. He glanced in the backseat and adjusted the rearview mirror.

"You boys eat?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said it like he usually did. Emotionless and clear.

"Good. I'll grab a coffee and something and take a leak and we'll be on the road." He looked back at his sons again and studied them. In these early hours of their day their father was at his most clear thinking. He wasn't bogged down by drinking and hunting. Although, he would start thinking about hunting soon, his family, and that would lead to him drinking. "You boys okay?"

"Yes, sir." Dean replied.

"What about you, Sam?"

"Yes, sir." Sam's voice was even and clear like five minutes ago hadn't happened. He was getting better at saying it like Dean.

"I'll be right back, don't move." He got out and Sam looked at Dean.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. Somehow that made the both of them feel better.

.

.

.

Thank You for Reading! Please comment and review! :)


End file.
